Fluffed Up Whipped Cream Love
by Kagome-tsuki
Summary: (My first fluff InuKag)Who knew.....Kagome thought silently in bliss. Who knew that whiped cream could bring two together? Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was laying beside her....
1. Teaser

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha would I be writting this disclaimer.... no.......sadly I don't.

Fluffed Up Whiped Cream Love

By: Kagome

A/N: Ok, this is my first full on fluff, thanks to my love who helped me with this idea. Well I hope you enjoy....... ~.^ and if it's not that good let me know how I can make a better fluff.

****

**_Who knew....._Kagome thought silently in bliss. _Who knew that whiped cream could bring two together?_ Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was laying beside her.......**

Inuyasha lay by a lake-side throwing rocks into the water as he waited for Kagome to return. Inuyasha lay deep inthough about Kagome **and** Kikyou. Before Inuyasha could even finish his thoughts of the two he realized Kagome was late.

_Damn girl she's late...._Inuyasha thought angeredly _We don't have all day!_ After that thought Inuyasha soon drifted to sleep.

As soon as Inuyasha had finished his thoughts, Kagome climbed out of the well in a good mood. Kagome searched for Inuyasha, and finally found him sleeping by the lake. Kagome silently approached him careful not to wake the sleeping hanyou she sat down next to him. 

Inuyasha picked up a sweet scent, close to Kagome's yet sweeter.....and no where near Kikyou's. Inuyasha opened one eye to see who it was. Inuyasha jumped up much to his surprise.

"KAGOME?!?! What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled in confusion because Kagome's scent changed to such a scent of sweetness.

A/N: ok a lil teaser there. well please review it'll be more fluff next chap.

Next chap: The inu-hanyou is drunk or is he just hyper?


	2. Inuhanyou is drunk or is he just hyper?

Disclaimer: Me? Nope..........not a thing

Fluffed Up Whiped Cream Love

By: Kagome

A/N: Ok, since I really wanted to write this I'm putting my other stories off for a tiny bit. 

^.~ Don't worry they'll be updated soon just need some ideas which I'm currently gathering. And to answer the question of some one ^.~ no it wasn't for this story, it just gave me the idea later. OK ON WITH THE STORY. 

**_Who knew....._Kagome thought silently in bliss. _Who knew that whiped cream could bring two together?_ Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was laying beside her.......**

"KAGOME?!?! What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled in confusion because Kagome's scent changed to such a scent of sweetness.

"What do you mean Inuyasha? Am I not suppose to come here?" Kagome asked with a mixed emotion voice as if to be sad and happy at once. 

"No your suppose to be here!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, but before she coulld respond Inuyasha added rudely. "What is that horrible stench?!" 

Kagome stood up silently, not wanting to take anymore from Inuyasha, Kagome walked to another spot of the lake.

_What was that smell?_ Inuyasha thought as soon as Kagome walked away. _It's sweeter than she usually smells.......... _

Kagome set her stuff on the ground and took off her shoes and socks, Kagome slowly walked into the lake till the water was at knee hight.

"Whatever......" Inuyasha mumbled as her returned to throwing rocks in the water.

_I hope I didn't make her too mad......._ Inuyasha thought while throwing rocks. _What AM I thinking........she's just......Kagome a shard dectector nothing else.........._

Inuyasha stood up and was about to heave a big rock into the water but a splash was heard and Kagome went under the water. Inuyasha turned his head quickly and lost balance (it could happen) and he fell into the water as well Inuyasha saw Kagome underwater and thought nothing of it so he resurfaced and watched for Kagome, who was looking through her bag now. Inuyasha sat and waited for Kagome to surface. Inuyasha didn't see her surface so he went under the water searching. Inuyasha didn't find anything of Kagome. Inuyasha heard a scream of fustration and looked right at Kagome.

"feh....." Inuyasha muttered softly. "It's not like I cared or anything." Inuyasha got out of the water and walked back to Kaede's hut.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a weird look and paid no mind to him as she passed him and walked into Kaede's hut. Kaede left a note saying that she left for a bit and she'd be back around two days. And also Kaede mentioned she had no spare clothes but a kimono that might be alittle to big for Kagome. Kagome sighed softly.

"Atleast it'll be better than walking around in a wet white shirt and having that perverted monk stare." Kagome muttered as she found the kimono.

Inuyasha was in the hut the whole time but Kagome didn't notice. Inuyasha was thinking Kagome thought he wasn't important.

"Why do I give a damn?!" Inuyasha yelled and caused himself to be noticed by Kagome as she was changing clothes. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she had bearly tied the obi belt. Kagome blushed dark red. 

"Kagome.....ummm......" Inuyasha said before he tried escaping from the hut.

"SIT!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed and tied the obi quickly. Kagome hurried over to Inuyasha and kneeled down. "What did you see?" Kagome asked in a firm voice.

(ok ok break time! It's gonna be awhile before we actually get to the hyper hanyou!)

(Ok break over!)

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he noticed Kagome's kimono was loosely fitting. 

"Nothing....." Inuyasha said firmly as well. Kagome stood up and sat down near her bag.

Inuyasha stood up and walked to the little fire place and lit a fire. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who looked cold. "Kagome, come sit by the fire." Inuyasha said in a demanding voice than a requesting voice.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "No, I'm fine." Kagome said as she grabbed a bag from her bag. Inuyasha glared at Kagome and thought _Does she WANT to get sick? _

"Sit by the fire now Kagome." Inuyasha said more firmly.

"Fine!" Kagome sighed and sat near Inuyasha. Kagome reached into the bag and ate some chocolate. 

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and asked. "What is that?" Kagome giggled abit.

"It's chocolate....... here try some......" Kagome said as she held out a piece to Inuyasha, who just stared. Kagome sighed abit. "Open your mouth." Kagome said blushing a bit. Inuyasha opened his mouth thinking. Don't do anything stupid Kagome.... Kagome stuck the chocolate in Inuyasha's mouth finding it odd that he listened. A thought struck Kagome suddenly. _Inuyasha's a dog demon! Ah what did I do!?_ Kagome thought in painic, it was too late Inuyasha swallowed the chocolate. Kagome smacked her forehead with her hand and a small smack noise was heard.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"What Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he say her hitting her head over and over.

"Chocolate is poison to dogs....." Kagome muttered softly and Inuyasha clicked.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME WOMAN?!" Inuyasha yelled very loudly.

"Wait.......I'm part human.......so I should be fine right?" Inuyasha asked since he waas starting to like this chocolate stuff. 

"Yeah........" Kagome said with relief.

"So.......it could kill Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of evil.

"Maybe........" Kagome said before grabbing some chocolate and eating it. Inuyasha snatched the bag and jumped away from Kagome. Inuyasha ate all the chocolate and was clearly hyper after words. 

(Heres the sweet part....... ^.~ arigato ai)

Inuyasha jumped back over to Kagome. "I have a gift for you!" Inuyasha said in a hyper voice.

_Oh great.......a hyper hanyou_ Kagome thought.

"Now open you mouth and hold out your hand!" Inuyasha said quickly expecting Kagome to do so. Kagome was confused but did as she was told. Inuyasha placed berry into Kagomes mouth quickly and placed a rose in Kagome's hand. "Eat the berry! And the rose is what you smelled like earlier!" Inuyasha said as he smiled greatly, super hyper. 

"Ok! I have one more gift! But you must give something to me!" Inuyasha said looking into Kagome's eyes.

"Like?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"That soda stuff." Inuyasha said hyperly fast.

_Great now he'll be more hyper_ Kagome thought while getting a soda from her bag. Kagome opened it up for Inuyasha and handed it to him. Inuyasha set the soda on the ground and pulled out a fruit, way different looking that Kagome has ever seen. 

"Okay you want the gift?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and noticed a gleam in his eye 

"Are you suuuuuuuuuuure?"

"Yes....."

"Are you possssitivvve?"

"Yes" 

(I love that part)

"Open your mouth and bite this in half." Inuyasha said a bit more calmly. Kagome did as she was told and bit the fruit in half. Inuyasha ate the other half as Kagome ate her half. 

"Okay Kagome........Do you love me?" Inuyasha asked calmly 

"Wh-what?!" Kagome asked stuttering a bit.

"C'mon tell me.........we're the only ones here!" Inuyasha was still acting calm.

"I-I.......I guess I do......" Kagome said staring at the ground blushing _Oh great! Why did I tell?! Because he asked........SO?!_ Kagome finsished her fight with herself with that.

"Well I love you too Kagome......" Inuyasha said calmly and Kagome's eyes went wide.

"What about Kikyou?!" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha quickly. 

"Who cares about Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked and that made Kagome drop the subject. Kagome walked over to her bag and began to dig through it.

A/N: ok that was LONG but now I say goodbye cause I'm off to see LOTR ^.~ please review and MAYBE next chap will be this long........anything else? nope ok Sayonara.

next chap: Whipped Cream Love Sundae!


	3. Whipped Cream Love Sundae!

Disclaimer: *sighs* I wish Inu was mine........*pouts* but he's not...........

Fluffed Up Whipped Cream Love

By: Kagome

A/N: YAY! The second one in a day......... ~.~ I'm lonely.........till friday so I'll update till friday or till I run out of my rough draft.......... and friday I'll get more of my rough draft...... since no one asked about the fruit it will be revealed........ ^.~ maybe.... heh heh I'm evil right now.......... I saw LOTR and it was good........ he he my bro saw it yesterday and he told me not to bite his finger off because one day I threatended to bite him if he didn't get out of my room, random info but hey, it's funny.......anyway ONTO THE STORY!

**_Who knew....._Kagome thought silently in bliss. _Who knew that whiped cream could bring two together?_ Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was laying beside her.......**

"Who cares about Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked and that made Kagome drop the subject. Kagome walked over to her bag and began to dig through it.

Kagome pulled out of her bag what appeared to be a can. Inuyasha gave Kagome a weird look. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and pointed the can to his face.

"What am I to you?" Kagome asked. "Tell me the truth and I won't use this on you."

"Well............" Inuyasha let the sentence slide. "Tell me what that is and I'll tell you."

"You tell me first and then I'll tell you!" Kagome said firmly 

"Your my Kagome........thats what you are......" Inuyasha said and snatched the can from Kagome. "What is this?"

"It's whipped cream......" Kagome said reaching for the can.

"You whipped the cream?" Inuyasha said quickly, Inuyasha noticed Kagome's gaurd was down and kissed her on the lips. Kagome was surprised but grabbed the can from Inuyasha. Kagome pulled off the lid quickly and sprayed Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha growled and began to get the whipped cream out of his hair. Kagome sprayed some whipped cream on her finger and held it up to Inuyasha.

"Here.......try some." Kagome said, not really requesting more like demanding. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and licked the whipped cream off of Kagome's finger causing her to giggle. Inuyasha snatched the can from Kagome and sprayed her quickly. 

Kagome glared and Inuyasha and whiped off the whipped cream. 

"Your going down Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran to her bag pulling out chocolate whipped cream. Kagome began to spray Inuyasha in the face.

Inuyasha sprayed Kagome back, they ran around the hut spraying eachother causing one big mess. Inuyasha tackled Kagome and began to spray her. Kagome sprayed Inuyasha in the face before he could stop her and got it in his mouth.

"Oh you little......" Inuyasha said and got cut off with another mouth full oof whipped cream. Inuyasha then pinned Kagome's arms and began to spray her all over. They stopped for a short rest.

(Ok, love ^.~ you know this part, I just changed it a bit.......) 

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked whispering into Kagome's ear.

"Hm? Nani?" Kagome asked softly.

"The fruit we ate.......it's called a Tsubasa fruit......." Inuyasha said softly. "It's said that if two lovers share it, then kiss one another, then they're supposed to be together forever." 

(Oh yeah, I forgot to aske if that was real.....in the reply you better tell me love or I swear I'll bug you till you tell me.......or are you just making it up from KH? hm? TELL ME! ok I'm done ranting to you for now love.......)

Kagome opened her mouth to make a comment but Inuyasha filled her mouth with whipped cream first. Kagome swallowed the whipped cream and slipped out of Inuyasha's grasp. Kagome ran over to her bag and grabed a bottle of sparkles and threw some at Inuyasha, Inuyasha and Kagome began to run around the hut with Kagome throwing sparkles at Inuyasha yelling 

"Your gonna get it dog boy!" 

Kagome soon ran out of sparkles and ran over to her bag grabbing cherries, the only thing of this sundae she forgot was the icecream. Kagome began to throw the cherries at Inuyasha who caught two of them and the others landed on the floor. Inuyasha ate one of the cherries (pitless) and took the stem off of one while he sat on the ground. 

"Kagome come here....." Inuyasha demanded

Kagome sighed, she was out of stuff to throw so she walked to Inuyasha and sat infront of him. Inuyasha placed the cherry on Kagome's lips.

"If you eat this cherry I'll kiss you.......and if you don't I'll leave you......." Inuyasha was looking into Kagome's eyes. Kagome happily ate the cherry. 

"So, you want me to kiss you....." Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome. They soon were laying on the ground in a long kiss, surrounded in a sundae of a mess.

Kaede, Shippou, Miroku and Sango were soon on their way back to the hut, Kaede had finished what she was doing early. Miroku was sick so Kaede was helping him.

"Come now, child we're almost there......" Kaede said as they were walking to the hut.

"I'm not a child." Miroku muttered under his breath as he followed Kaede. They soon arrived at the hut, walking inside seeing the huges mess Kagome and Inuyasha in the center of it kissing.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Shippou screamed. "INUYASHA IS **EATING** KAGOME!!!!!!!!"

Sango and Kaede were wide eyed. 

"I'll get a mop......." Kaede said and walked out.

"I'll get a broom......Miroku clean up the mess around them.......no better yet.... make them stop." Sango said as she left to get a broom.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Shippou screamed. "STOP EATING Kago........oooh look chocolate!" Shippou happily ran over and began to eat the left over chocolate.

Miroku looked at the two.

Inuyasha noticed the others. _Oh great........_ Inuyasha thought and remembered he had taken off is haori to dry. Kagome didn't noticed the others, she hadn't even heard Shippou scream.

"Ok you two, time to stop.........STOP!" Miroku yelled noticing that he was being ignored. "You've two had enough time, so stop!" Miroku grabbed his staff and hit Inuyasha over the head.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a look of sorry and broke the kiss. Inuyasha looked toward Miroku, Kagome made a soft cry as she noticed Miroku.

"What the hell was that for monk?!" Inuyasha yelled at the monk. 

"I think you know perfectly well...... No one makes love around me but me!" Miroku yelled back.

(I loved that saying by Miroku in the story!)

"We were **NOT** "making love" as you say..... we were just kissing you perv!" Inuyasha soon began the arguement.

"Oh, then explain Kagome's loose kimono and why your haori is off?" Miroku stated the facts of nothingness. 

"Well for one, WE BOTH FELL IN THE LAKE!" Inuyasha said and turned his head away.

"Oh........ok, I'll just go tell Sango!." Miroku ran out of the room to tell Sango. Shippou soon followed Miroku happily eating chocolate.

"You need a bath Inuyasha." Kagome said giggling.

"Well you need one to......." Inuyasha said as he picked up Kagome and ran to a hotspring.

A/N: WOAH! WAY longer this time, well to me lol, so anyway next chap should be funny........running out of the rough draft but oh well lol. Oh and if I don't get to the funny part next chap it'll be in the one after, I swear you might die laughing! ^.~ I almost did. 

next chap: Mating Ceremony part 1


	4. Mating Ceremony part 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Inu, I'd be ridding on his back ^.~

Fluffed Up Whipped Cream Love

By: Kagome

A/N: ok I want my reviews to catch up to 40- 50 between that, so pleeeeeease review I really want to know what others think of it! ok now to the story! oh yeah one more thing, NO SCHOOL! YAY! 

**_Who knew....._Kagome thought silently in bliss. _Who knew that whiped cream could bring two together?_ Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was laying beside her.......**

"Well you need one too......." Inuyasha said as he picked up Kagome and ran to a hotspring.

Kagome hoped that Miroku, Sango or Shippou did not see them as Inuyasha carried her to the hotspring. Shippou walks back into the hut with Kaede, Sango and Miroku. (You'll all love this part.)

"AHHHHHHH! HE **ATE** HER!!!!" Shippou screamed. "THEN INUYASHA GOT LONELY AND **ATE** HIMSELF!!!!!"

"Shippou, thats not possible." Sango said with a sigh

"Sure it is." Kaede said to Shippou

"Ooooookay?" Miroku was not included till now and hadn't a clue what they were talking about. 

Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground gently. Inuyasha quickly got into the hotspring after he undressed before Kagome could see. Inuyasha turned around so Kagome could undress and get in. Kagome slide into the water and sat down on rock that was under water and still let her head be above water.

(Sorry love, skipping most of that stuff ^.~ for some certain reasons and besides the fanfic is similar but not exactly the same.) 

"So.....my Kagome are you ready?" Inuyasha asked slyly

"Ready? Ready for what?" Kagome caught the slyness in Inuyasha's voice and wondered what he was planning.

"For the mating ceremony......" Inuyasha said with a slight smirk 

"So? Little brother you finally admit your feeling for that woman of yours." (Ok! ok! Sesshomaru is partly ooc and I know I couldn't leave this part out!) Sesshomaru said while eating a subway sandwhich. (*almost dies laughing* ok funny to me but it'll be funnier when Kouga comes ^.~ now how'd he get that sandwhich?)

"What do we do for the ceremony?" Kagome asked cluelessly

"Well first, I make a mark, to show that your mine, then sharing of blood, then mating." Inuyasha said quietly, slightly feeling ashamed of his ways. (Theres more but I cut them out, sorry again love.)

"Oh........it's ok Inuyasha......." Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "I'd love to be your mate no matter what your traditions are."

"Ok.........are you ready?" Inuyasha asked with a smile since Kagome loved him so much. 

(Ok! yay we're gonna get to the funny part, but that means no update till friday, SORRY! Or if you want short chapters for each ceremony? let me know in your review)

"Hai Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly. "I'm ready."

Inuyasha bit into Kagomes neck where the shoulder and neck meet. (Vampire? heh heh just HAD to say that.) Inuyasha continued to bite untill he drew blood, then he stopped and licked the blood off of Kagome's neck. Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes and Kagome stared back.

Sesshomaru jumped down from his perch of watching the two. Sesshomaru smacked Inuyasha on the head with a big stick.

"Finish the mating process baka!" Sesshomaru yelled before jumping back into his perch.

A/N: I might update later, might not, and it's short, it'll be short for awhile ^.~ so review what I asked: Short Chapters for each mating process (no will not have detailed mating ok? I will NEVER write that.....o.o I'd get really dizzy......) or just long chapters, I suggest the chort chapters for each process.

next chap: Mating Ceremony part 2: WHAT?!


	5. Mating Ceremony part 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha.........who know what chaos would be caused (he he just kidding)

Fluffed Up Whipped Cream Love

By: Kagome

A/N: NO SCHOOL AGAIN! YAY! Ok now for replies to the reviewers starting with.......

music_fingers: Yeah only in dreams that they actually do this stuff, they should actually have something like this on the show I say.... lol

Ryoko77-san: Sesshomaru eating subway was my loves humor ^.~

Rome34: Sesshomaru can't leave, he has a big part into this, and umm Kagome and Inuyasha will leave anyway, but thats all I can say! 

Thats all for now........ok onto the story! ^.~ oh and if you want to rp with me you can IM me, I like to rp........ (Kagome Inu Luver) ok? ok and if you have questions you can ask me as well. hm.......since your all so good, I'll finish it up today ^.~ till monday you'll all have to wait for the update.Though I have nothing after or before the mating, who knows I just might go all the way off of the rough draft, might not. Love if you read this EMAIL ME IDEAS! ok? ok

**_Who knew....._Kagome thought silently in bliss._ Who knew that whiped cream could bring two together? _Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was laying beside her.......**

"Finish the mating process baka!" Sesshomaru yelled before jumping back into his perch.

Kagome and Inuyasha went wide eyed when Sesshomaru came and knew he was watching. _Oh great......_ Kagome and Inuyasha thought as the same time.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked trying as hard as he could to ignore Sesshomaru.

"I guess." Kagome said trying to recall the process that was next. 

Inuyashs drew out the Tetsusaiga and cut into his arm drawing blood, Inuyasha held out Kagome's arm and was just about to cut her arm, Kouga tackles Inuyasha.

(I wonder how he did that since their in the water?)

"YOU BAKA!!!!!!" Kouga yelled at the top of his lungs. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY WOMAN?!?!?!"

"Get off Kouga!" Inuyasha snarls at Kouga

"CAN IT DOG-BOY!!" Kouga snarls back at Inuyasha "TELL ME NOW!!" 

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED BAKA!" Inuyasha continues to snarl at Kouga 

"LIES!!!!!" Kouga also continues the snarl fight. "YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL HER!"

"Kagome would you tell Kouga since he doesn't have a brain to process what I'm saying." Inuyasha requested not asking

"Kouga we are getting marri...." Kagome was cut off

"WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU?!" Kouga yelled cutting off Kagome. "HE'S BRAINWASHED YOU!!!!!!!"

"No, no it's true." Sesshomaru replied from his perch

"SESSHOMARU?! YOU TOO!?!?!?!" Kouga yelled now looking at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru holds out a bag to Kouga. "Hogie?" (Now how'd he get those?)

"Ummm sure." Kouga said and climbs into the tree.

"That was annoying......" Inuyasha whispers to Kagome

"I know...." Kagome whispers back.

Inuyasha grabed hold of Kagome's arm and cut it quickly, putting his arm and Kagome's arm together.

Inuyasha seperateed their arms and bandaged them quickly.

"Kagome, we should tell your family........before they worry or anything." Inuyasha said as he was wrapping Kagome's arm.

"Ok." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha who just finished with her arm. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and headed to the well. (*starts laughing* OK pay attention to something I forgot and if you get it you'll laugh too, but the next part is funnier.)

(*break time*)

(*15 min later* ok back to the story)

Inuyasha jumped into the well and came out in Kagome's time, suddenly, Kagome gasped as they arrived at the front door.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice sounded scared

"What?! Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he reached for the door.

"Look!" Kagome demanded in whispers

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, Inuyasha's eyes became wide. Inuyasha quickly jumped into Kagome's room through the window just to see Kagome's mom sitting on the bed, Mrs. Higurashi turned her head to the window and screamed at the sight. Inuyasha quickly set Kagome down and jumped into the closet.

(hmmmm? should I stop it here? yes! ok!)

A/N: ok review and tell me what you think what Mrs.Higurashi saw lol ^.~ I'll update later or tomorrow, depending if I have school or not. ^.~ Didn't get to the funny part yet, that was just half of it. 

Next Chap: Mating Ceremony: Final Part


	6. Mating Ceremony Final

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's my mate, but I don't own the show ok? *hugs Inuyasha* ok..... Rumiko Takahashi may have made him........and yes, she still owns him, he just owns me so..........yeah ^.^

Fluffed Up Whipped Cream Love

By: Kagome

A/N: w00t new comp! so now time for more ficies! ^.^ sorry to keep you all waiting

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**_Who knew....._Kagome thought silently in bliss. _Who knew that whiped cream could bring two together?_ Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was laying beside her.......**

Kagome grabbed a blanket as fast as she could, "I....." she bearly got out before her mother's scream cut her off,

"KAGOME?! I thought I had more trust in you to not to do........._that_........." her mother's voice was trembling. 

"But......" she said softly

"So? When do I get my grandchild?" her mother interupted before Kagome could speak again,

"MOM! LET ME FINISH! We did not do anything......."

her mother shook her head sadly, "Oh......"

Back in the feudal era Sesshomaru and Kouga still sat in the tree that they were last seen at,

"I LOVE YOU!" Sesshomaru suddenly burst out in the silence, Kouga looked at Sesshomaru, a complete look of confusion and shock on his face,

"What?" he looked closer at what Sesshomaru was holding,

"Oh...." was all Kouga said before turning away again,

"I love you! But! Oh! I must eat you!" Sesshomaru cried out, now creating a drama, "I love you my dear sand which!" he says as he takes a bite out of his 'beloved' "Oh! but you taste so good!"

Kouga by then had enough, he shoved the rest of the sand which in Sesshomaru's mouth,

"There, drama's over now finish eating!"

A couple hours later Kagome had set straight the problem between her mother and herself, Inuyasha sat on the bed beside each other, Kagome had a light blush spread across her normally white cheeks, she looked at Inuyasha, he looked back at her and stared deep within her eyes, "Are you ready?" he asked her, a light growl could be heard, Kagome wondered why he was growling softly, she blinked in realizing what he had meant and why he was growling, "Uh...um...yeah......" she said softly, everyone was asleep so she was trying to be as quiet as possible. Kagome's words were enough of an answer for him, soon enough he swept Kagome onto her stomach, he licked her neck softly where he had marked her, she giggled softly, his hands began to explore her body, she cried out softly at each spot of pleasure.

Kagome woke up from a light sleep with the pitter-patter of the rain on the window, she looked at Inuyasha smiling, soon she was going to have his children, she just knew it, her heart was sure of it, she watched her mate sleep next to her, soft words echoing in her head........

_"Who knew.....Who knew that whiped cream could bring two together?_

A/N: Short ending, lemme know if you think that there should be part 2, where Kagome has had Inuyasha child! ^.^ review people!


End file.
